In such couplings it is known to provide a pair of lenses, for example, biconvex or planar-convex lenses, for optically coupling the ends of the optical waveguides. However, in order to provide optimum optical coupling between the waveguides it is necessary accurately to position the waveguides at the focal points of the respective lenses.
This accurate positioning of the ends of the waveguides tends to be rather difficult and time consuming and it is an object of the present invention to provide couplings and terminals for optical waveguides in which the mounting of the waveguides is considerably simplified.